La sorpresa del futuro
by Nitrousnile
Summary: 10 años en el futuro Gokudera y Haru estaban en medio de un momento 'romantico' cuando de pronto la castaña de 25 años desaparece para ser remplazada por yo del pasado.


Apenas había llegado de Italia, pero desde que llegó a la casa era como si ella ignorará por completo su presencia, la castaña parecía enojada por algo pero realmente no sabía la razón y eso le molestaba, ella platicaba animadamente con Tsuna, Kyoko y con Yamamoto, pero él parecía invisible para ella. Después de la cena la joven castaña caminó hacia el cuarto de huéspedes donde se quedaba cuando era muy tarde para regresar a casa o simplemente porque le era más cómodo permanecer en esa mansión.

Sin que Haru se diera cuenta alguien caminaba detras de ella, junto antes de abrir la puerta de su recamara el albino la tomó de la cintura y la jalo hacia el, acortando la distancia entre ambos . Aunque todos los demás ya lo imaginaban, ellos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Y ambos rayaran los 25 años pero a veces se comportaban de manera tan infantil que parecían no haber cambiado.

-¿Que demonios te sucede ?-pregunto el con molestia, ella simplemente giró su cara hacia otra dirección. La castaña bajo la mirada nerviosamente.

-Nada, déjame sola-susurró Haru con algo de incomodidad, la verdad es que no era cierto, lo que sucedía es que estaba celosa, si, completamente celosa gracias a que en la estadía de Tsuna y la familia Vongola en Italia se había extendido y ellos tuvieron que asistir a una fiesta y Bianqui la ilustro de como normalmente son aquellas fiestas pomposas llenas de mujeres hermosas a completamente a disposición de los mafiosos.

-!Maldita sea¡ Mujer estu...- guardó silencio cuando recordó que había dichó que ya no la llamaría así nuevamente pero es que era ella era imposible, testaruda, terca, odiosa e infantil. Pero por eso mismo es que ella lo volvía loco, las mejillas de la castaña estaban ruborizadas y estaba mordiendo el labio inferior

-Es tu culpa, por no llamarme mientras estuviste en Italia-se quejó Haru sin poderle sostener la vista al ojiverde, pues estaba segura que se burlaría de ella.

-Maldición, no tuve tiempo mujer ¿crees que fuimos a jugar? Tu sabes perfectamente que esto no es un juego-la regaño el ojiverde con molestia- Y todo el tiempo estuve al lado del juudaime-

-¿Había mujeres hermosas en la fiesta?-nuevamente la vista de la joven estaba apuntando hacia el piso, el alzo una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta, una sonrisa socarrona se asomo en el rostro del joven parecía captar hacia donde iba aquella platica y la explicación del por que la castaña lo había ignorado todo el día. estaba más claro que el agua Haru estaba celosa y eso por alguna extraña razón lo hacia sentir bastante bien.

-Si, la fiesta estaba repleta de ellas- soltó de golpe el ojiverde, la joven sintió un pequeño apretón en el estómago y el tenia una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Haru no esperaba esa respuesta, estaba completamente indignada y algo dolida ella apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

-idiota-susurró enojada intentando librarse del albino, pero le fue imposible, su cintura estaba atrapada por aquel fuerte brazo que al ver la reacción de Haru apretó aun más, el emanaba olor a tabaco, algo que inconscientemente a ella le fascinaba.

-Eso te pasa por hacerle caso a Bianqui-el de la manera más maldita, ruin e infantil le acababa de mostrar la lengua como signo de burla, se estaba burlando de ella. La mujer estaba a punto de replicar cuando el ojiverde con la mano libre tomo la barbilla de la chica, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro-Realmente no había ninguna como tu, en el buen sentido- susurró el ojiverde, ella sonrió mientas sus labios se juntaban dulcemente, los labios de la castaña eran muy suaves, ella paso sus brazos sobre el cuello del albino, se separaron lentamente por falta de aire ambos juntaron sus frentes. El comenzó a jugar con le cabello corto de la chica.

De la nada algo de humo rosa comenzó a envolver a la chica y el supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría después pero por alguna razón no reaccionó, su mano aún seguía en la cintura. Ella vestía su uniforme escolar y ese chongo en el cabello.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en casa de Tsuna discutiendo con el ojiverde cuando de pronto había terminado en aquella situación pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no era el Gokudera con el que hace un momento estaba peleando, se veía más alto, más fuerte, entonces recordó que Lambo-chan se cayó y le disparó con la bazuca.

El rascó su cabeza intentando poder encontrar una buena explicación para la chica de 15 años, pero al parecer ella no necesitaba una, aquellos orbes chocolate lo miraban asombrados, y es que Gokudera adulto era realmente atractivo, al darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente Haru se sonrojó violentamente.

La joven de quince años miraba embelesada al ojiverde, en 10 años el había cambiado bastante, su rostro se veía más maduro, sus hombros eran más anchos y era aun más atractivo.

-Gokudera-san a cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo-soltó la chica sin darse cuenta, el sonrió sarcástico, era su oportunidad de oro.

-¿En que piensas que he cambiado mujer estúpida?-su tono de voz era altanero por lo que irritó a Haru, le recordaba tanto al mocoso con quien estaba peleando hace unos instantes antes que le dispararan con la bazuca

-Gokudera-san olvida eso, no creo que hayas cambiado en absoluto-

-Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho, excepto por ese corte de pelo que te hiciste hace poco, pero te recomiendo que no te lo cortes, te queda mejor largo-

-¿De verdad ''hahi''?

-Si, no te lo cortes- el ojiverde se quedó estático observando su reloj, ya habían pasado 3 minutos-Sabes tal vez no lo entiendas mujer estúpida, pero creo que debo agradecerte todas esas veces en las que me curaste llegando de las misiones-Haru miraba extrañada al albino, no comprendía en absoluto lo que trataba de decir con todo aquello-Por cierto las italianas no son lo mio y por cierto prefiero que me digas ''Hayato''-

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que una nube de humo rosado nuevamente volvía para envolver a la castaña.

-Había olvidado lo molestó que eras a los quince años-se quejó la recién llegada Haru de 25 años, observó al ojiverde para mostrarle una sonrisa enorme- Pero mejor explícame eso de que las italianas no son lo tuyo- ella le hecho los abrazos al cuello

-¿No pueden hacer eso en otro lado?-Pregunto Lambo adolescente tapándose los ojos mientras pasaba a su lado. Haru enrojecio violentamente mientras Gokudera lo maldijo en sus adentros por haber arruinado el momento.

* * *

Hooola! Espero que les guste mucho, es un One Shot de GokuHaru mi pareja fav de Katekyo.


End file.
